


You're Something Out of a Dream

by Slothbeans



Series: Spideychelle Baby Blues <3 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dating, F/M, Family, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Michelle Jones-centric, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Joins the Avengers, Pregnancy, Songfic, Spideychelle, Superfamily, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slothbeans/pseuds/Slothbeans
Summary: With the couple settled down together in the Avengers Compound, there's a new age of love settling between them. The pregnancy is going well. Michelle feels safe and sound in her boyfriend's arms. There's just one more thing they need to figure out before the baby's arrival.





	You're Something Out of a Dream

**Michelle:** no. absolutely not.

 **Peter:** I'm just saying all the great superheroes have alliterations in their name.

 **Michelle:** like peter parker?

 **Peter:** Yeah! And Bruce Banner and Stephen Strange.

 **Peter:** Also Pepper Potts! You love Pepper!?

 **Michelle:** Tony Stark?

 **Peter:** Too cool for alliterations. Too perfect for that.

 **Peter:** I'm just saying our baby needs a cool superhero name. Something powerful and unique.

 **Michelle:** I swear to god peter if this baby has powers we are over 🔪🔪🔪

Peter chuckles at the response fondly. It's a little too loudly for the meeting he's supposed to be participating in, but he can't help laughing at his girlfriend's texts. The name debate has been ongoing, and he's enjoyed every moment of it, even if they seem to be having a difficult time agreeing.

He knows he should be paying attention to what the team leader is saying - Peter's a vital member of the team after all - but there's something about his girlfriend's pregnancy that pulls him away. He can never focus entirely when he knows there's an amazing woman needing him - relying on him to support her and get her through these trying times.

Michelle's completely safe and protected, tucked away in the confines of the Avenger's Compound. He knows that. She isn't even really that far away - he's a few blocks over at another part of the center. But every single time his phone vibrates in his hand, he finds himself peaking underneath the table to make sure her response is just witty and playful - not manic as he fears.

And he has to admit, the meeting is a bit dry today. It involves the members of the new team working through some drills, coming up with new ideas to try in the future. It's the kind of thing Peter doesn't like planning for usually - he's much better at throwing himself into situations and hoping for the best. He's a very go with the flow type of hero.

So, every single message he gets from his partner is pure gold. Michelle brightens up his day with each snappy comeback and silly disagreement over what to name their soon to be baby. Their banter is the highlight of each and every day.

He's trying to think of another response - bonus points if it's another sweet reason to boost his superhero naming theory - but nothing comes immediately to his mind. There has to be something he can say to convince Michelle that giving their child a  _p_ name is truly the only way to go.

(He's got to give his child the best possible start in life, and that begins with an empowering name.)

* * *

Laying alongside his girlfriend in the warm bed is perfect - there's no safer place for Michelle than by his loving side. And there's nowhere Peter would rather be than next to Michelle.

Her form is warm against his bare unclothed skin. She's comfy. Homey. Everything he needs right now. She's become a comfort from the dismay and dread of his day job. He has to admit that coming home to her every single night has become the highlight of his day.

Peter clings to the side of her as she sleeps smoothly, her gentle form rising and falling as heavy breaths move through her body. He listens to the sound of her steady breathing as he gently tucks a stray clump of hair from her face, smiling to himself the entire time. She's perfection. She's everything he's ever wanted in a partner.

For only a second, Michelle's breathing hitches as she finds herself awakening. A nightmare is beginning to push into her mind. She panics for only a few heavy frantic moments before she thrusts herself awake and into sitting position. Her hands fling forward to find her baby and slowly growing lump of her abdomen.

"It's okay, Michelle. It's just a dream. I'm here for you. Everything's okay."

She doesn't need him to be here. She can be strong without his help. She doesn't need a man by her side; it's not like her father actually helped their family anyway. She could care for the baby all alone if she had to.

But, she admits she appreciates the way Peter is holding her close - the effort he's putting into protecting their little family. It's comforting to have Peter by her side. And the beating of his steady heart is better than any medicine for her currently panicked state.

"I know. I'm fine," she says in a low tone, barely able to accept her own untrue words. She holds her baby bump close; she has confirm that nothing has changed - that her baby is alive and well. Everything is okay.

The couple lays together for a while in comforting silence. Peter keeps his arm wrapped around her form, letting the pleasure of being so close to her work through him. He pushes it down, just thankful that he finally gets to sleep next to Michelle.

(He has to appreciate every single moment of their time together when they lead such separate busy lives. It was only a few weeks ago that they were living across the country.)

"Penelope?" he mumbles against her lips as they share good morning kisses.

She shakes her head as a laugh works its way through her body. It's melodic. Perfect - just like how he sees Michelle. Peter could listen to her laugh again and again.

"Persephone? Queen of the underworld. A goddess just like her mother?"

"No. Too fancy. No one will have names like that in ten years."

"Peace?"

"Too hippy-like."

Peter fake scoffs before rolling out of bed. "You're impossible," he says as he walks towards the shower.

"I just want a name that's not too feminine. And powerful. And pretty. And sounds good. That isn't too much to ask."

"Pandora?"

"And doesn't start with a P."

* * *

"I talked to Tony today. He says the renovations are almost complete. We'll have a special safe space to raise our baby soon and then we can start nursery preparations."

Maybe this isn't the best time. Peter knows that. He's holding Michelle's hair back as she leans over the toilet vomiting a meal she just ate moments ago, but he's just too excited for them to share a space together in the Avengers compound - to become domestic with the girl he loves.

"We can paint the room any color we want. Maybe pink? Blue? It's hard to choose without knowing the sex."

He hands Michelle a glass of fresh water as she moves back from the toilet and takes a quick breather. She accepts the water gratefully, quickly washing out her mouth before spitting back into the toilet. It flushes automatically.

"We could probably paint it gender neutral scheme. Beige? A splash of red and gold?"

"You're just describing an Ironman nursery now. Aren't you, Peter?"

Peter can't help but laugh at her idea. It wasn't what he was imagining, not one bit, but now that the idea's been brought to his attention, he can't help but appreciate the merit of the color scheme.

"That's an amazing idea - Stark red and gold. You could put an Ironman mural on one of the walls. We could get him every single Ironman teddy bear money could buy. And we could dress him in Avengers onesies. Have a little photo shoot to embarrass him with when he's older."

Michelle can only roll her eyes from the cold bathroom floor. Half of her knows he's joking - that there's a part of Peter that sees this as a hilarious running joke. But there's also a part of Michelle that can never be a hundred percent sure when there's such a devious smile across his face.

"We could even name him Anthony, after the world's truest hero. I think Tony would appreciate that."

All Michelle can do is push herself from the bathroom floor - resisting Peter's offer of help as he reaches out towards her - as she shakes her head playfully. Once she's standing straight, she can't help but wrap her arms around her boyfriend's neck and rest her head against his strong chest. She needs a few moments of rest.

She's tired. Michelle can feel the aching exhaustion that the pregnancy has caused on her bones. She's barely been able to hold any food down for days; every nutrient she can keep down has gone into growing their baby. She craves the intimacy of Peter's touch.

"If he's a boy, we can't name him Anthony," she mumbles into his neck. "I already have a name picked out."

"Oh? Do you now? I thought you told me we have to agree on the names?"

Michelle cuddles into the crook of his neck, inhaling his scent. She can feel her stomach settling from his pheromones, her whole body relaxing from having Peter so close. She'll have to start wearing his sweatshirts more often.

"Tell me, Michelle. What's this perfect name you have picked out for our baby?"

"Benjamin. Ben for short."

Peter can feel the tears welling up in the corner of his eyes. Michelle is right. This name will truly honor one of Peter's biggest heroes. Not Ironman, but his uncle that worked so hard to teach him about power and responsibly.

He can't think of any other name that would better suit his possible son.

"Thank you, Michelle. It's perfect."

* * *

**Peter:** What about Opportunity?

 **Michelle:** the dead mars rover?

 **Peter:** Yes! In honor of her!

 **Michelle:** im not naming my baby after a dead robot

 **Peter:** Our baby...😔

 **Michelle:** i know. i know... im sorry. our baby...

 **Peter:** So what about Curiosity?

 **Michelle:** ill think about it...

Peter Parker learns something important that night.

Dead Robots? No.

Alive Robots? Maybe.

* * *

"Happy birthday my princess. How are you feeling?"

It doesn't take her too long to realize that her body's taken a turn today. She's actually feeling a bit better, like she could stomach some food. There's no bile pushing up from the pit of her stomach or dizziness as she smells the other Avenger's food down the halls.

She no longer needs to about keeping her breakfast down. She can think clearly for the first time in weeks.

She doesn't worry about what she grabbed when she makes her breakfast. She just picks a cereal - her favorite brand of plain frosted mini wheats - and eats them normally with a smile on her face. There's no curdling smell from the milk that usually sends her running, or second tastes as she vomits it back up - just pure frosted deliciousness.

"That's good. I was beginning to worry the baby wasn't eating enough."

"We're both fine," she says as she slurps down the last bits of milk from the bowl. Today's definitely a good day.

"Did you take your vitamins yet?"

"No, Peter. I was going to take them, but then I just thought because it's my birthday, I'd grind them up and snort them instead. Saving that for the big birthday party you've been planning."

Peter furrows his eyebrows in confusion. "What party? There's no party. I'm not sure what would ever give you that idea."

Michelle rolls her eyes. This entire situation is so apparent - a party is the perfect Peter Parker move. It's silly that he's been trying to lie about it for so long when it's so obvious.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. You must be imagining things. Maybe it's all those hormones?"

"Peter God Damn Parker. You literally called about the preparations while I was sleeping yesterday. When will you ever learn, Peter. I figured out that you were Spider-Man like two weeks in, probably long before the slip up with Ned. All I know is you are the worst secret keeper in the history of the world."

Silence. And innocent puppy dog eyes from the boy she's grown to love.

"As long as you fulfill your promise of no gifts today, I promise I'll act surprised."

"Sounds like a deal," he replies.

Peter moves close and steals a quick kiss, stealing a quick taste of frosted mini wheats from her breath. They stay close for only a few moments since he has special preparations he has to return to. Things he knows he has to check in on.

"But did you take your vitamins?"

"Yes! I took my fucking vitamins!"

* * *

All of Michelle's favorite people are at the party.

Her blood family is nowhere to be seen. Even though Peter sent them invitations, they couldn't be bothered to show up tonight. Michelle prefers that they don't show anyway - she doesn't need them invading the safe space she's created for herself. She's only valuable for money and fame in their eyes.

But her  _real_ family - the ones she truly loves and cares about- are here tonight. They're the only ones that truly matter to her.

Her dazzling boyfriend Peter - the only one in the world she has endless passion for.

There's just something about Peter Parker. It isn't that he's an Avenger or that he fights every day to build a world she'd approve of - though those definitely earn him some brownie points. It's the everlasting love he shows towards her. It's the calming, patient attitude he brings in trying times.

But mostly, it's the kind spirit within him. He always does what is right, no matter how difficult the task before him seems. And his real dedication to the family that's he's built from his loss.

Aunt May is here as well. Michelle's thankful for the friendliness that the woman has shown since day one. From shy kisses on Peter's Star Wars sheets to Christmas dinners where Michele has no one else, Aunt May has treated Michelle as her own daughter. She has always - and will always - be a part of the Parker legacy.

Tony Stark too. Michelle wasn't sure what to think of him at first - the man has an eternity of bloodshed and war on his hands, which doesn't even include the man's previous years of womanizing tactics. But, after Michelle forces herself to get to know Tony and the family  _he's_  created, she learns he isn't so bad. He  _really_ cares about Peter.

It helps that he's changing Stark Industries into something more environmentally friendly. A devoted dedication to improving the world - no more weapons ever again.

It helps that Michelle hates being hypocritical more than she hates Tony Stark. Michelle knows more than anyone you can't judge someone by their parent's mistakes. Otherwise, she'd be worthless.

Pepper Potts has become a mentor and mom figure for Michelle. She's enthralled by Michelle's pregnancy - excited beyond belief for a grandchild. She's been through all the midnight ice cream runs and hormonal crying when Peter's away on a mission.

Michelle's appreciative for every bit of advice and crazy idea since Pepper's been through it all before with the birth of Morgan. It feels great to have someone who knows what they're doing by her side, even if there is no blood relation between the two women.

_"Tony is my husband. And he says Peter is his son. So this baby is our grandbaby, and no one can tell me otherwise."_

She was even the first person besides Michelle to feel the baby kick. Michelle isn't sure if she likes the feeling - it's foreign and unknown to her body, but it helps that she has someone to reassure her everything will be okay. It's okay to be confused when her body is changing so rapidly.

And when she shows Peter that night, his goofy smile fixes any doubts she's ever had about her baby.

There are even a few Avengers scattered throughout the plainly decorated common room tonight. She doesn't know any of them as deeply, but they've welcomed her into their home just the same, and she's appreciative for all the familiar faces that are here to celebrate. Clint, Natasha, Steve, Scott, Sam, Shuri, Miles, Ned. They're all here for her.

She already knows they're here, so she acts extra surprised when he pushes her into the room by the small in her back. The fake surprise look she puts on is enough to remind everybody how bad Peter is at keeping the secrets, and how he should have never been trusted with the party planning, but gives them a good laugh anyway.

The sound of her family's laughter and "I told you so's" is enough to make her heart swell with pure enchanted devotion.

She waddles over towards the center of the commotion. The party is just getting started, but she takes a few moments to take it all in. She can take a few moments to breathe as the visitors begin to focus on other things.

"Okay. So I think I got everything right. The perfect Michelle party. A mini celebration of you."

Michelle hums as she takes a seat on the sofa. Peter's still hovering behind her, ready to step in in case she needs any help, but she seems perfectly fine. He continues to explain as he dotes on the girl he loves.

"No presents. And we already have everything we could need for the baby, so I thought you could use some new reading material. Everyone brought the single most beloved book they've ever read as a gift to you, so you'll have lots of great stuff to read in the upcoming months while you're recovering."

Michelle shakes her head. She's been ready to take care of her baby herself even if she needs time to recover, but Tony's insisted on paid paternity leave for all Avengers. Tony insists the father needs time to build a proper family and take care of their wife after the birth of his baby girl Morgan.

"And finally, the music is an indie Spotify playlist of my choosing. What do you think?"

Michelle listens for a few moments. This song is definitely a few years older, but it's not the unbearable radio pop trash she's grown to hate. It will be pleasant enough for the majority of the evening.

"It's acceptable."

His eyes beam from the praise before he tucks his hair behind his ears nervously - a very obvious tick Michelle's learned to recognize over the years. She has to admit she's missed the majority of his party speech, but she's still super appreciative for everything that he's done for her.

"This is great, Peter. Thank you so much. For everything. It means a lot to me."

He leans over to leave her a quick kiss on the cheek, holding onto her hand for a few moments too long.

She wants to hold him close, to keep him here with her forever, but she can still see the nerves dancing across his cheeks in the form of blush. He's more on edge tonight, but she decides to just believe it's from the public display of affection with so many of his coworkers around. She'll have to thank him properly tonight instead.

"I love you so much, Peter."

"I know. I love you too. I just need to leave. There's something else I need to take care of. I'll be back tonight. I promise."

* * *

The party moves along smoothly.

It's a little loud sometimes for Michelle's tastes - the booming laughter of the retired Avengers filling the room when a particularly raunchy joke is said by Clint. But the excitement of the celebration keeps the spirits high. They deserve to take a break after everything they've sacrificed and Michelle is appreciative that they're all here tonight.

She mostly just sits on the couch and watches the room move around her. The size of her belly has made movement difficult recently. There's only be about a month until she reaches nine months, so walking is becoming more of a pain than she's used to. As frustrating as it is to have Peter take care of her, she has to admit his hands have been helpful.

With Peter missing in action, she has a seemingly never-ending supply of female visitors to her spot on the couch. They offer her pregnancy appropriate snacks and drinks while they give her an endless stream of enjoyable conversation.

Pepper's especially excited to spin the tails of Morgan's recent escapades. The little girl has a favorite swear word after Tony slips up once again. (Michelle refuses to accept that shit is even really a swear word, though they can both agree that they'd rather not hear it from the five-year-old's mouth - no matter how adorable she is.)

Michelle appreciates the thought that Peter's put into the evening, though she wonders how he manages to put everything together when he spends the majority of his time either on missions or by her side.

It's perfectly Peter. Every detail is perfectly planned out just for her tastes: the thoughtful presents, the enjoyable music, the simplistic decorations, and the company she holds so close. She can see the time he's dedicated to making this night special.

She only wishes Peter could join her. She doesn't understand why he would put so much work into this night and then not spend the entirety of the party by her side. She has to admit she misses him a ton, though she can probably blame that on the pregnancy hormones.

"I'm just telling you Peter got in enough trouble as a kid. If my grandbaby is half of the bouncing baby boy that Peter was, we're all done for. Be prepared for everything. Don't ever close your eyes - not even for a second."

Michelle laughs and leans into May's touch. It's home and familiar, and she can't help but be thankful for the woman by her side - the same woman who's already offered free endless babysitting service as her birthday gift. And the woman that's been fascinated in each and every name they've cycled through, honored by the choice for their possible baby boy that would be a dedication to the man she loved so much.

"How are my two favorite girls in the entire world doing tonight?"

Michelle swings to find her boyfriend hanging upside down behind her, a long string of webbing hanging from the compound ceiling. He's dressed in his Spider-Man gear, though she's thankful that his mask is missing and she can see into his deep chestnut eyes It's silly and playful, but completely the Peter Parker she's come to know.

"We're doing perfect. A little lonely without you by my side, though. What's keeping you?"

He reaches forward, planting a kiss on her forehead thoughtfully and floats back with the motion of his web. His hands are still planted strong on the rope above him, but there's a smirk in his smile she can't ignore.

"Oh, you know. Same old, same old. Avengers stuff. Party stuff. You know."

Michelle's eyes roll in her head. His playful attitude is enough to send a smile on her face, but Aunt May's laughter behind her also brightens up the room and her ears. It's become quite quiet in the last few moments letting their playfulness easily echo around the busy space.

"I brought you your gift though, if you'd like to see it?"

She shakes her head in protest.

"I thought the plan was no gifts? Remember that great book idea? You promised me no fancy gifts."

Peter laughs. "That plan was for everyone else, but never me. I have something special for you. Something even better."

"Better than books? I don't think that's possible."

Michelle hasn't noticed - she's too into the childish conversation that's happening between her and her currently upside down boyfriend - but the room has become hushed. The entirety of the room is watching the situation that's about to unfold and holding their breath for the happy ending they've been warned of.

"Let me see. I just have to find it somewhere."

Peter releases the rope as he starts patting his suit playfully. There's no pockets or anywhere to store a gift. They both know that the suit is skin tight, but there's something hilarious about his exaggerated movements. There's even a quick chuckle in the background before Clint is silenced.

After a good few moments of patting, checking his sleeves, and even a full three-sixty spin on the end of his rope, he somehow finds what he's looking for. Tucked into the rope above him is a small glint. He pulls the object free and leans back down to face Michelle.

He's still upside down - still hanging freely from the glass ceiling of the compound - as he reaches towards Michelle with a ring: a simple silver band with a singular tear-shaped white gem. Michelle doesn't recognize the gem type, but it's definitely not a diamond since she knows she's told the boy numerous time how horrible the diamond industry truly is.

"Michelle Jones. I can't think of a better place to do this - surrounded by all our family and friends. I wake up every morning thinking about how lucky I am to have you by my side. Every mission I go on is difficult when I leave you so far away, but I'm doing it for you - to create a better world for you and our to be little one..."

"And even though sometimes I'm scared or panicked, I know it will always be okay. Because you'll always be by my side. You've proven that time and time again. I love you so much..."

"I don't know what direction our lives will take us. I might be an Avenger, but I'm so excited to be a dad as well. I promise to support every decision you make, whether its to be a full-time mom or return to your studies. But whatever happens, I know one thing for sure. I want you by my side."

He drops from the ceiling, easily flipping as he hits the ground and adjusts himself into a kneeling position.

Peter holds the ring up and proudly says, "Will you please do me the honor of being my wife?"

Michelle is shaken. She never expected this - not tonight while she's so swollen from her pregnancy: not at all the beautiful woman he deserves. There's too much for them to figure out before they can worry themselves with something like marriage. She's not even sure that she's ready to accept such a society expected role.

But here, surrounded by the friends and family she's come to appreciate over the last six months, she doesn't see any other way she'd rather have her life play out. They've supported her since she moved in suddenly to the compound - previously reserved for Avengers and family of Tony Stark - and  _never_  questioned whether or not she belonged.

They've cared for her, tended for her, even loved her. She belongs with these crazy super-powered people.

But even more, she belongs with Peter. She can see herself building a life alongside him in this very building. She wants to support him - just like how he supports every bit of her career. That's what a family should really be: supportive love. That's the type of future she wants to build for herself.

She nods quickly. Tenderly. Tears are growing in the corners of her eyes that fall from his words.

"Yes, Peter. Yes. So much yes. I would love to be your wife."

Peter reaches forward and pushes his body against hers, holding her close as he possibly can. Their bodies shake as they embrace each other, painted in complete love and devotion. There's nowhere else they'd rather be right now than in each other's grasp, surrounded by the people they need most.

The crowd erupts with love.

* * *

 

_My girl is a switchblade,  
A bright light on the cityscape,  
Wherever she goes I'm gonna chase._

"What are you smiling about Peter Benjamin Parker?"

Peter has a lot to smile about. After all the day's nerves and worrying, he's asked the big question that's haunted him for so long. And with all the worrying he had in his gut out in the open, he knows made the right choice. The mother of his child will soon enough be his wife - his life partner for the rest of their days. He can barely wait to create a home with Michelle.

He currently lays on the large sofa of the Avengers compound as the party dies down, his heart still pounding in his chest from the day's earlier excitement. Michelle lays across his lap, the entirety of her body resting on his muscular chest, as they keep their fingers intertwined.

"It's just the song. The lyrics."

Michelle has to admit she wasn't listening. She's too busy listening to May's dialogue beside her - some barely believable hazardous cooking story. The tale of the magically moldy french fries.

"Sorry. I'm not obsessed with pop trash like you are? Educate me."

Peter raises his finger for her to listen. They sit as the lyrics continue.

_You're something out of a dream,_  
_Messing with my head._  
_I've been looking for you; Are ya hiding?_  
_Cos I like the way you're calling to me._

The beat of the song is simple, but melodic enough to her ears. Some sort of indie pop that reminds her of the group Monsters and Men, but not the everyday simplistic style that goes alongside them. It's an okay jam for the background sound of the party - something for everyone to die down to as Pepper starts cleaning up.

"It's cute. What about it though?"

_Your spell upon me,_  
_You're something out of a dream,_  
_And I like it, though I fight it._

"It just seems to perfectly nail down how I feel about you. In our early relationship - when I didn't know if I was more afraid of you or hopelessly in love with you."

"Oh, you were always hopelessly in love with me. From day one. It was pretty obvious."

"Listen though. I've always thought you were too good for me - too special for someone plain. I've always known I'm the lucky one."

Michelle nods into the crook of his shoulder. She knows exactly how he feels. It's the same feeling she gets from being so firmly tucked into his body. It's the same feeling that right now, in this very moment, makes her feel protected by Peter.

"This song is us."

"Alright lover boy. I've had enough of your cheese for tonight."

"I'm just saying that I love you very much. Maybe this song understands me more then you do. Maybe I should marry this sound instead!"

There's a bit of a stuck-out tongue before Michelle closes the distance with her lips, moaning as their lips move together as one. They battle against each other for a few moments before she nuzzles back into the crook of his neck.

"JARVIS, please add this song to all of loverboy's playlists since he loves it so much."

"Celeste by Ezra Vine has been added to all of Peter Parker's playlists."

Michelle can feel her fiance tense up beneath her. It's only for a second, something that most wouldn't even notice if they weren't so close to him. But she can't refuse the fact that it's there. There's a thought sparking from within him.

"Michelle?"

"Something wrong?"

"No. I just... What do you think of the name Celeste?"

"Hmm... Beautiful. Strong. Unique. Sounds good on the tongue. I'm surprised I didn't think of it."

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can also follow me on tumblr too. My username is [@slothbeans](https://slothbeans.tumblr.com/)
> 
> If you like the story, please leave a review. It really helps me stay motivated, especially since this is my passion project and a major undertaking for me. <3


End file.
